


Calculated Punishment

by Rat_chan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat_chan/pseuds/Rat_chan
Summary: Grindelwald's fanatics have brought Newt to their leader so that he may punish the magizoologist for his interference.Written over a year & 1/2 ago for a kinkmeme prompt for Grindelwald torturing Newt with no non-con. That's all it is. I did not manage the bonus rescue & comfort scenario.





	Calculated Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the second (originally thought it would be the first) thing I wrote in this fandom. I just wanted an excuse to brush up and torture Newt. Unfortunately, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that Grindelwald is ruthless, yes, vengeful, probably, but sadistic? Not really. I just couldn't imagine him torturing anyone for torture's sake. So that lead to the contrivance of the fanatics watching this little revenge session, and I'm sorry that those bits are... well, melodramatic, cheesy, and possibly cringeworthy.
> 
> I actually considered not reposting this at all...

"We've brought him for you, my lord."

"Scamander, master. Your revenge."

The words preceded a chorus of cries in varied accents.

"Kill him!" was common in the cries, but loudest and clearest was "The Cruciatus!"

Grindelwald ignored the calls for the moment, looking at the curse-bound man who had been forced to kneel before him. Scamander was completely immobilized and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. There was fear in his eyes, of course, but it was mixed with other emotions: anger, appraisal, defiance, confusion...

_You sure can pick them, Albus._ Anger of his own clenched his gut at the thought.

He held up a hand and the chamber immediately quieted. "The Cruciatus?" He queried with false mirth. "We can do much better than that." He smiled down at the captive and watched the fear overwhelm the other emotions in his wide eyes. "Don't you think, Mr. Scamander?"

\-- -- -- -- --

If this had been a story -- the kind of hero story he had grown up hearing and his brother had grown up to be -- Newt would have had a response. But it was all he could do to maintain that terrifying, mesmerizing eye contact... even as his traitorous lower lip quivered between his teeth.

Mismatched eyes narrowed and sharpened on that, as always revealing nothing but calculation. "Where shall we begin?" Grindelwald asked as he raised his wand.

Hysterical laughter escaped Newt's lips. "Orchideous." His brother would have been proud, almost.

But the dark wizard's own laughter silences his. "Incendio."

There was no segue from the laughter. Just a sudden, quiet word and Newt was flinching away from flames roaring an inch from his face. He hissed at heat. The next casting was silent and more subtle. A blue flower of flame blossomed from the tip of his captor's wand. He clenched his fists, nails digging into muscles below his thumb, ready to distract him from what was to come. He tasted blood as his grip on his lip also tightened. He tried to keep his eyes on Grindelwald's shoulder -- eyes were more than he could manage -- but they were irresistibly drawn to the flaming wand and its agonizingly slow approach.

He hissed again as the fire neared his chest, searing his breastbone and setting his clothes smoldering. But just as it was about to touch, it flickered out. Confused, he looked up. Grindelwald's mouth still smiled while his eyes remained cold, ungiving.

"Diffindo," he said, touching his wand to partially exposed flesh.

"Ah!" Newt shouted. It was like being slashed by the serrated claws of a... of a... He shouted again, louder, more shrilly, as he was cut again, this time silently. His head was thrown back in near agony. He had not even known that that charm could be used on... "Aahh!"

There was no holding back the scream. Not when the tiniest lash of white-hot fire licked across a bicep. Not when a miniature bolt of lightning struck his abdomen. Not when an even deeper cut slashed his cheek.

"Sorry about the face, Albus," his tormentor's quiet voice murmured into a lull in hexes.

"Wha?" The bound man tipped his head forward to again meet that dispassionate gaze.

Whatever answer might have been made, however, was drowned in the approving howls of the watching fanatics and Newt's next scream.

\-- -- -- -- --

A cut here, a burn there. Just desserts for interference. A bolt of electricity to the eye. Fair punishment. The man had thwarted him. Had almost humiliated him.

This was necessary.

"Cut him! Burn him!" His minions cried. And so he did, randomly. Sometimes speaking the curse, sometimes not.

"Crush him!" He obliged them, silently hexing the joints of each finger backward, one by one, before audibly cursing the bones of each palm to dust.

"Hhh--" Scamander's screams had been reduced to hoarse, animal cries. But still... Grindelwald spelled the man's chin up and waited for confusion to open those pain-glazed eyes. When they did, he silently healed the hands, before saying, "Deprimo."

The spell broke bones and the spells holding the prisoner up. He collapsed to the floor, writhing. The dark wizard approached.

"The case..." Scamander rasped. "The case is safe..." He shuddered and huddled in on himself. "Dougal and the occamy... Bloody niffler...."

Grindelwald crouched down next to the prone form and grasped singed and bloodied hair. The other man flinched away, still babbling. "Pickett... Swooping Evil... All safe..." The kneeling wizard lowered his wand and held Scamander's face in both hands.

"You're not."

\-- -- -- -- --

"Frank..." Newt's mind desperately latched onto the image of the Thunderbird. He tried to ride those shining feathers away from the pain in his body. "Frank... free..."

"But you're not." That cursed voice repeated. Those cold hands insistently pulled him back.

"Frank's free... It's all over..."

"No." One calm word against his ear and Newt was unfortunately fully back to himself. He finally focused his gaze on the one face that hovered over his own. "No," Grindelwald insisted, a thumb softly stroking his cut cheek. A hint of something finally showed in those mismatched eyes... something that froze every muscle, every ache, every thought in pure terror.

Pity.

"It's not over."

A swift, violent motion of those hands cracked Newt's head against the floor, granting him temporary oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Orchideous is a spell that summons a bouquet of flowers.
> 
> So. As I said in my notes above, I couldn't see Grindelwald engaging in torture for its own sake. I had actually planned on rewriting this, making it the first chapter of a longer story, adding a later fill for a non-con prompt as the second chapter, and writing more about Grindelwald systematically breaking Newt (and encouraging Stockholm Syndrome) so that he could gain control/use of Newt's creatures in the war... Yeah. I didn't get around to that and I'm only now getting around to reposting anything in this fandom...


End file.
